parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the LEGO Engine's News About Trouble on the Tracks Movie.
Here is what should be put in Thomas the LEGO Engine's Trouble on the Tracks movie. Transcript *(the BBC Radio 2 Full News Theme plays as various shots by BrickOtto17's videos play) *Narrator: For our special news programme, this is the news about Trouble on the Tracks playing. Whenever an accident occurs, the news will pick up any trouble on the tracks. (the drums play as the theme plays BBC Radio 2) *Announcer: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, this is the news starting now. *Sir Topham Hatt: (arrives at Knapford station in his car to meet Percy standing light engine at Platform 1, James, backing up to collect seven freight cars, such as a brown one in the front, full of white timber, a white one coupled behind, a grey one coupled behind, carrying luggage, a grey boxcar, three white coal cars, carrying coal, and a caboose, standing at Platform 2, and Thomas, Annie, and Clarabel, standing at Platform 3, alongside Platforms 4, 5, and 6) Now this is a serious situation, and I'm not surprised that the passengers are grumbling. I need an engine to go to the mines and collect some coal so that you can all get back to work. (points to James) James, I think that's a job for you. *James: (whistles in cheerful response) Yes, Sir. Since you can rely on me, I'll go as fast as I can! (puffs out of the station, taking his freight train with him) Come along! Come along! *Foolish Freight Cars: Alright! Alright! Don't fuss. Alright! Don't fuss. (James puffs out of the station as Thomas and Percy watch Toby arriving with Henrietta at Platform 4, Edward taking the Breakdown Train into Platform 5, and Gordon pulling into the station with three Express coaches into Platform 6) *James: I must hurry! The passengers are waiting. (speeds up and rattles as if he might grow red and easily fall apart) Hurry, hurry, hurry! *James's Driver: We can and we will. We can and we will. (leans out of the cab) Be careful. These tracks are not safe. So don't go too fast. *Narrator: James knew that his driver was right, so as he tired to break hard, he was not able to. *James: Oh no, I can't stop. My brakes must be broken. There's a bend ahead and I can't slow down. Somebody help me! (rockets so fast that his driver and fireman gasp and jump off unharmed and run for cover) *Foolish Freight Cars: Help! Help! Stop! Stop! (as James falls right off the tracks, taking only three of his cars with him, he lets a Goofy holler, and loses his broken lamp, buffer, and whistle, just to leave his last four cars and caboose on the rails) *James: Aw... I'm off the rails. (lies on his side with birds tweeting around his head. James has a cut of red wound under one of his eyes, which is black, and with his tongue sticking out, a scratch mark is seen on James's cheek, which his nose is pouring green snot and red blood out of each nostril) *Spongebob Squarepants: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I have very bad news to say to you. James was travelling so fast at a high speed with his freight train to reach the coal mine to get some coal that he sped right off the rails, with three freight cars, leaving the other four, and the caboose on the rails. Now let's go to the scene of disaster! (scene goes to James off the rails) James, can you hear me loud and clear? *James: (coughs) Yes. I fell off the rails and my lamp and whistle are broken and ruined. Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17